


YOURS IN EVERY LIFETIME

by 696969



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Shady Blue Fairy | Mother Superior, lena - Freeform, lexa and Henry are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/696969/pseuds/696969
Summary: Regina and Emma are bound to be together but they battle to stay together as they fight to find there missing daughters Lexa and Lena who are Henry's twin sisters.
Relationships: Anya/Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Henry Mills/Violet, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Luna/Raven Reyes, Maleficent/Snow Queen | Ingrid | Sarah Fisher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

1000 years ago.

"Someone will stop you rheuol gheul, the prophecy is clear, three powerful children will stop you and you have to continue your mission, now you are immortal, as I made it so and in a thousand years, you need to stop the children of the savior and the evil queen from getting in the way of me taking over from my sister the goddess."

" I promise I won't let you down, " rheuol gheul said.

PRESENT TIME.

Emma sighed, she was tired and hungry and she was saving up all her salary so as to get an apartment.   
She was wiping down a table when the bell to the caffe rung, her mouth felt dry and she couldn't believe her eyes, before her stood the most beautiful woman she has ever seen, brunette hair, red lips, coffee eyes and also a little dark skin, that of a Latino. She could be in her twenties and Emma knew in that moment that this was the woman she has been waiting for all her life. 

"Hi, may I please have a table," emma heard someone talking, she had no idea who spoke but she knew it was a voice she wanted to hear everyday. 

"Excuse me, please may I have a table," the owner of the beautiful voice said a little bit more loudly startling Emma out of her mind. 

"I am sorry, please have a seat" emma said, - how did she get in front of me - Emma thought in her head as she blushed making Regina chuckle and she blushed some more.   
"May I have your order please," emma asked nervously, Regina smirked, she got the desired effect. 

Regina saw Emma the previous day on her way to the bank through the caffes window and she knew that she had to talk to her. She felt an instant connection and she knew that she was in love. 

"Coffee please," regina said with the brightest smile she could portray, Emma seemed dazed by the smile but she soon came back to reality. 

"Right on the way," Emma said nervously, - it should be illegal for someone that beautiful to walk this planet - Emma thought in her head, she was smitten and she liked the feeling. 

Regina finished her coffee and called Emma over to pay the bill, she had seen a tag on Emma's dress but she knew it was not her real name, how she knew she doesn't know. 

"So I may seem straightforward but if you are available please allow me to take you to dinner," Regina said with her fingers crossed, Emma took a deep breath her eyes widened, she couldn't believe what just happened, and she realized she took too long to answer because Regina's face fell and she seemed disappointed, Emma decided then and there that she did not want to ever see that look on Regina's face. 

"I'm sorry, are you asking me on a date?" Emma asked just to make sure that it was her and not anyone else.

"If it's no trouble, yes, I would like to take you out on a date," Regina asked again with some hope returning to her face. 

Emma smiled, "I would like that very much..." 

"Regina Mills, my name is Regina Mills," Regina said extending her hands to Emma, when there hands touched they felt an instant electricity flowing through their whole body and they instantly let go of the other hand as both their faces flushed. "I'll meet you outside at seven." 

"Yeah sure," emma said in a soft voice, she can't believe she was going on a date with this lady, it just happened to be the best day of her life. Regina left a very generous tip with a smile on her face, she left immediately to go find something good to wear, something that will blow lily away as that is what read on Emma's name tag. 

RRRRRRRREEEEEEEERRRRRREEEEEE

Emma went to the back to change into tights, a checked skirt and black top, she knew she could not afford good clothes but she hoped Regina liked her either way. 

A black Mercedes stopped in front of Emma and Regina stepped out looking like a queen, Emma's jaw dropped because come on, it should be illegal for someone to look this good. Regina wore a red dress that reached slightly on top of her knees, her shoulder length hair was nicely combed and she doned red lipstick, she had flowers in her hands which she immediately gave to Emma. 

"You look beautiful," Regina said in her sultry voice. Emma blushed at that. 

"Geez, have you looked in the mirror, seriously how are you this beautiful," and just as soon as the words came out of her mouth her hands flew to her mouth, she couldn't believe she said that out loud. Regina chuckled as she looked at her shoes to hide her flustered face, she was acting like a schoolgirl which was far from the queen that she was. 

They went to a local restaurant since Emma refused to go to anything that was expensive. They got to know each other and each knew they wanted to get to know the other more. Emma told Regina her real name and her likes and dislikes. Emma didn't trust easily but when it came to Regina, all her walls came crushing down and she knew that she could trust Regina with her life and vice versa. 

"Emma, I like you, more than I have ever liked anyone and I would love to go out on a date with you again, if you want," Regina said. 

"I like you too and to be honest you are the only one I have ever liked, well I have liked one other person this much but it doesn't count since it's from a dream and the person doesn't exist," Regina was confused at that and when Emma saw this she decided to explain," well it was always a dream about this girl in blue riding attires and long brunette hair, I couldn't see her face but she was always on a horse riding it and I only heard her voice as she called her horse, I believe it was Rocinnante," Emma finished as Regina just looked at Emma in bewilderment, either the Universe was giving her a new chance at love or it was playing a huge trick on her and she didn't know which was worse. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Emma's point of view. I have been seeing Regina for the past two months and all I can say is that I love her so much, I didn't know it was possible to love someone this much but I do. She will be coming from storybrooke today and I plan on telling her how much I love her. I was brought back to reality when my phone rung and I smiled when I saw the caller ID. "Hey" I said through the phone. "Hello darling, my do you look amazing," I heard through the other end and that got me confused. "Uhm, where are you?" I asked with a hint of a smile. "Look out the window darling," I turned to look out the window and there stood the love of my life smiling her gorgeous smile and my heart skipped a bit and my smile widened. The moment I stepped out of the caffe, my hands flew around Regina who was quick to catch me before I could send us both to the ground. I pulled back and kissed her senseless as shivers ran down my spine she had the distinct taste of apple and I have already gotten used to the taste. "So, Em-ma where do you want to eat," Regina asked. "Anywhere, as long as I'm with you," Emma said shyly. "As you wish, darling, I'll pick you up at six," I smiled and kissed her, I have kissed people before but regina, no one could ever compare to her, I plan on telling her that I love her today. Six came around and as stated, Regina was there, in her Mercedes as she drove we held hands and it felt complete just being close to her in a comfortable silence. We arrived at the movies and watched a thriller movie since those were my favorites,but Regina was really sad as we watched it and I could see the pain in her eyes. "Hey Gina, what's wrong?"I asked as we walked out of the movies. " Its nothing darling, "Regina said casually, like she is used to saying that to everyone and to herself which pains me that she felt she had to keep everything to herself. My lie detector pinged. " Gina, please talk to me, I know you are in pain, we are in this together, and I wasn't planning on saying anything now, but I can't hold it back, I love you, and you are safe with me" I said with so much passion as I stared directly into her eyes. Regina let out a gasp as though she didn't believe she was capable being loved. "I hope you feel the same way once I tell you about me completely, I don't want to keep on lying to you Emma since I love you too, I had planned to tell you that in a more romantic setting but I can't keep it in." she took a deep breath then looked directly into my eyes as if she was afraid of me disappearing if she looked any other place. I nodded to encourage her to talk but instead she pulled me towards the car." I can't tell you where there are lots of people" she said as we got into the car. I was now beginning to get worried since whatever it was seemed like a big deal to her. She drove to the top of a hill with a view of the city and zero people and it was the best stop for privacy. She stepped out of the car and sat on the hood of the Mercedes and I joined her as she took a deep sigh looking at the city below. "Em, what I'm about to tell you, I'll understand if you don't want to be with me after, I have done terrible things before I met you. You might think I'm crazy once I tell you but I hope you stay, since I love you so much. I don't think I have ever loved anyone as much as I love you, not even, "she cut herself off at that as she composed herself. " Hey, it's going to be okay, I'm not going anywhere, I love you, more than words can explain"I said as I took a hold of her hand. Regina took a deep breath and seemed to be in deep concentration as she spread out her free hands,after a few seconds, a small fireball appeared in her hands causing me to freak out and let go of her hands, "What the hell is that Regina?" I asked as I moved away from her and as if she expected me to do that she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's magic" Regina said in a soft voice as if she was afraid she was going to lose me, her voice was already resigned and she already felt like she had lost. "I'm sorry, come again" I asked just to be sure of what I heard. "I'm from a different realm, a realm of fairy tales and magic" Regina said, I burst out laughing, okay this is the craziest thing I have ever heard and for a moment I thought there were cameras but I looked at Regina and she was not smiling, instead she stretched out both her hands and closed her eyes again to be in concentration and a fireball appeared on each hand and it made me shut up. "As I was saying before you interrupted me, I'm from the enchanted forest and I was the evil queen, I told you that I did terrible things and I did in my need to have my revenge on snow white since I believed that she was responsible for me losing Daniel." okay wait what? I thought the evil queen hated snow white because she was prettier than her but who am I kidding, regina is a walking goddess of beauty so I doubt she would have hated snow white for her beauty," in my final revenge and for me to get my happy ending I cursed the people from the enchanted forest without any memories of their life there, Em, I love you, more than words can explain, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and I would like nothing more than to be with you but I will understand if you don't want to be with me." I was quiet for some time as Regina stared at her feet. " Look at me, " I told her in a soft voice and she looked up reluctantly. " I won't look at you in any different way, I will still look at you knowing I'm looking at the woman I love to the moon and back, I don't know what happened to make you the evil queen but that is then, right now i am staring at the real Regina, the woman I love with every ounce of my heart " Regina felt herself shedding a tear because she didn't believe what was happening, she crashed her lips against Emma's and they kissed hungrily, Emma was the love of her life, her true love and no one could tell her otherwise. She felt the sparks infact they were actual fireworks coming from their lips. "Whoa, what was that?" emma asked in amazement. "That my love is magic, every true love has there signature, and I guess that is ours," Regina said smiling, she finally found her happy ending, with the love of her life. "I want to make love to you," Emma said shyly, Regina held her chin up and looked at Emma's eyes, "I would love nothing more" and after that, they went into a land of complete bliss as they went back to Reginas hotel, they made love in between the sheets and unbeknownst to them, a swirl of white purple energy swirled in Emma's abdomen as there magic combined and a life was formed.


End file.
